


Slow and Steady

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: JoyPrompt: K/L waking up togethersingerdiva





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluuefiire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluuefiire/gifts).



She stretched, pushing against a solid body. She cracked one eye open and took a deep breath. _Lee_. She pushed her lips forward to kiss the skin within reach, smiled through the sleep fogging her brain, closed her eyes, and snuggled back into her Adama.

She couldn't pinpoint a specific moment when her feelings had morphed, but things had changed between them one day during some one-on-one Pyramid. Lee had blocked her shot, she'd been mesmerized by a drop of sweat rolling down his neck, and instead of backing up and trying again, she'd stepped into his space and sucked that sweat right off his skin.

Lee had been a little slow on the uptake that day. Her nails curled into his chest holding in her snicker.

The arm under her cheek flexed. "Kara?"

"Mmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yep. Just thinking about Pyramid."

Lee thunked his head into his pillow. "You're never letting me live that down, are you?"

"Probably not. But I bet you know a way you could make it up to me."

"My gods, Kara. Is that _all_ you ever think about?"

She slid a hand down to his crotch. "Hey. I don't think about nude drawing twenty-four seven. I think about sex, too.”

Lee rolled her onto her back and nuzzled his whiskers into her neck. Just when he thought he was going to get there this time, she shoved him over and jumped off the bed.

"Last one in the shower's a rotten egg!"

He smiled. She'd be back, and he'd still be in bed. He folded his hands under his head. Slow and steady wins the Thrace.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but heartfelt. Happy Birthday!


End file.
